


I will Follow you into the Dark

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Porn With Plot, References to Knotting, Scott is a Good Friend, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: i don't even know how to explain this. just think Jaal Needs more love so i wrote him a Fic that wasn't with Sara because is love Scott/Gil.Update: I'm going back and trying to fix the spelling and anything else if find! 2/26/20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is eventually going to get pretty smutty and since time is not a big thing in the game im pretty much makeing time lines up. please excuse any typos as i am not great at spelling, Than you Texas School sytem for not helping my Dislexia at all, so if you see weird words or words in the wrong places please tell me and i will fix it.

The first time she saw a real alien she was in awe. The Asari where like Blue Goddesses, Turians like a mix of a cat and a Raptor they Showed in the Old Vids. The Krogan where her favorite from the beginning, large and angry looking but when the Adults where not looking they doted on the children with sweets.

She had lost her parent in some kind of fight in the Slums of Omega. So she was left alone by every one at the age of four, dirty and starving. Then he apeared, she could tell he was old even by Krogan standards, he stood with a slightly smaller one beside him female from the face plates.

She had just gotten caught by a Turian Vendor after trying to steal some Credits and he held her up by her thin arms as she kicked and growled bareing her teeth like the Vorcha that sometimes let her stay like a pet with them.

He booms a laugh. “ Lookt at the little Pyjack.”

The Turian looks over and drops her on the ground. “ hey, don't want no trouble. The brat tried to steal my chit.”

The female moves up and lifts the girl to cradle her in her arms. “ It's baby human. You can not be so rough, you might break it.”

“Then you take it.” he says stomping away.

She look up at the female and reaches to touch her face plates. “ Pwetty Kogn.”

She laughs and turns to the elder. “ we will keep her?”

“Got a Krogan in that tiny body. Whats you name Pyjack?” he asks with a laugh.

She blinks. “no.”

“No you dont want to say or no you dont have one?” the female asks.

“no have.”

“well lets think on it, im sure Drack can think of one for you. I am Nakmor Kesh.”

“kes?”

“ that will do. We are headed to Tuchunka.”

“More pwetty kogn?” she asks excited.

“None as pretty as my Rushan. “ Drack replies. “ lets hope the humans don't pick a fight over you. If they cared you wouldn't have been left alone here.”

* * *

A month passed and she laughed and played with the young krogans of the nakmor clan. At first none wanted her around but the females where the first to come around followed by the males. She also now had a name, Nakmor Shara. There was a visitor from another clan so she was to stay with the children until the visitor left. Kesh stood near by as she played with the young ones, having taken over her mothering.

“mama play?” she asks hugging Kesh's leg.

She smiles and puts her hand on her short white blondie hair, her eyes a startling two colours, one green and one like fire. “ sorry sweet one. The other clan might not like if they see you.”

she frowns. “ Pyjacks.” this causes the other women to laugh.

* * *

Several hours later she say in a large tub with some of the other smaller krogan children. Kesh enjoyed her hair, it was soft and while they had to cut it from the mass of tangles it was she looked forward to expermenting with it later. The tent flap opens and in walks drack and a new male krogan she had never seen before.

“grampa drack!” she squeel excited standing In the water.

Kesh pushed her back down gently. “ finish your bath shara then you can see him.”

she pouts and crosses her arms as kesh pours water over her head and one of the smaller krogan crawls over and moves to her lap and puts his hands on her shoulders. She smiles and hugs him. “ your mama wont let you play until bath is done too Mads?”

he nods. “ mama scary.”

she giggles and rest her forhead on his facial plates. “ mama way scary.”

“that's a human child.” the stranger says.

“yep. My rushan adopted her on Omega. Was Growling at a turian.”

* * *

Five years pass quickly and on her eighth names day, since no one had any idea when her birthday was, drack bought her her fist riffle and taught her how to use it. Drack was please at how fast she learned it, that by the end of he day she hit nearly all of the marks she aimed at.

Kesh was amused and taught her how to take things apart and fix them again, she could manover into some places thay were to tight or small for a krogan to get into. When the krogan children began to learn hand to hand she managed to get the warlord of the clan to agree to let her learn as well.

She practices evey thing she learned every night for the next two years until she could hit any target with no difficulty. Then one day as she went to the bath room she looked down and found blood between her legs.

she screamed so loud that in moments half the clan was there trying to fin who to kill for hurting their fragile clan member. She looks at kesh tears in her eyes.

“mama, I'm bleeding! Am I going to die?” she asks sobbing.

Kesh send the males away. “ you're not dieing sweet one. You have begun what is simular to krogans heat cycle. From what I've gathered from my research, every month this will happen for a undetermebed set of days. It is perfectly natural.”

Two days later she was going with kesh to the citidail, kesh had a meeting with a women and she wanted shara to see a human doctor who would check her over.

In her time on tuchchunka her once pale skin was a olive complection and her hair now reashched her tail bone in a single brain down the back. She wore a halter top wit hno back and ens just below her breast line and a skirt that was slit on bother sides going up to about five inishes belont her hips and with sandles on her feet that lace to her knees. She ignored most people as she followed her mother. Kesh stops at the oice of a doctor.

“now lets get you checked up and get some imformation for the shaman so if you get sick we will know how to keep you alive.”

after the explination of her adoption she dcotor did eveyr test she could, she was a sweet older lady who liked to talk about comander shepard and how she use to be the medic on her ship. She had no idea who this Comander shepard was but let her talk. Once she said sje was in perfect health though recument she get a translator implant to help with her english, it was chopy at best since she only spoken the krogan language since she learned it. She agreed and in no time at all a small deviace wa atached behind her ear and a omnitool on her arm. The doctor went on to explain that if she wanted she could program the translator to help learn the languages so that if it ever malfuntioned she could speak and understand others. We left and she gave her some credits to go and enjoy the games and with her new omnitool she could sent her a message where to meet after. she skpied happily to the games where she played the claw machine a few times winning a osd full of music a model of a krogan ship and a stuffed volus. She giggled as she stoed them in my puuch at her hip and move to the shooting games. She sawa older human male beside one cosole. She paied my credits and picked up the gun. she cleared every level and when asked for her name put in Nakmor Shara. The man mover forward.

“you a good shot for a brat.” he says.

She smiles. “ my Grandfather taught me how. He is one of the best fighters at home.”

he looks at her name. “ thats a Krogan name.”

she nods. “ yes. Mama and Grandpa Found me on Omega and took me in.” the omnitool beeps and its kesh. “ bye mister, mama is done with her meeting.”

threey years later she was being loaded int oa cryo pod to go to a new galaxey with the clan as well as many other. Kesh swore that she would be woken in the first wave with the krogan. She wasnt really sure why they where going to another galexy but was glad to be going with. When she woke it was like she had just gone in the pod. Kesh and drack where there in moments as she blinked And the smiles before wincing.

“where is the krogan that headbutted me, I got words for him.” she says after a moment causing drack to laugh.

“dont worry it will fade in time.” kesh says.

The next six months was spent building the nexus before the uprisng started. It lasted a few months and once it was over the krogan desided to leave and start their own colony and a planet with a slightly hotter tempitire to tuchunka. She desided to go with drack when he went out on small missions with drack or suplu runs for the colony. It was oming on the time for her right of passage and the shaman and morda the clan lord agreed that even if she was human she could take part in the rite. The shaman told her that she could build up a krant for the rite to be held on her 17th names day in nearly six months time. She wen on a mission on eos with Drack to kill some of the kett when a group showed up. A handsom man a women and a female turian. She kills the kett behind them and skimps over and leaps onto drack back.

“you take me to the best places grandpa.” she says and he laughs.

“only the best for my rushans daughter. Go see if they have an god shit while italk to the patherfinder.”

a few hours later she was in the kitchen on a ship while drack was talking to the pathinder. As she was waiting for the talk to finish when a black man came in, he was at lest mid twenties and she asumes he was supose to be handsome. Her armour was form fiting and she knew that she looked a little older then she was. He looked at her and smiles.

“well hello there. Ive not seen you before.” he says a accent to his voice.

She look at him head tilted. “yeah?”

“when and wear did we pick you up pretty thing?” he asks.

Drack apears behind him and she grins. “ Grandpa! I think this pykack is trying to hit on me.”

drack drops his hand on the mans shoulder. “ kosta, what are you doing with my granddaughter?”

said mans eyes widen. “ whoa hey! Did not see that coming.”

“besides im only sixteen. I havent even had my rite of adulthood yet.” she says standing and walking over to drack. “ so are we staying with them until they go to mama on the nexus?”

“that we are.Ryder this is Shara. Found the little pyjack on omega steling off turians. Got caught and went at him like a krogan.”

she smiles at the man. “ wow, your kinda cute.well in human terms I guess.”

“ you are a good shot for a kid.”

“thanks. So can I have a shower? I though I left sane behind when we left Tuchunka.”

“Go ahead. There should be a spare bunk. I dont think ill ask you to come on some missions but you can do what you like until we return to the nexus and you can talk to you mom about what to do next.”

a couple of weeks later after Ryder had started the Vaults on Eos and taken care of the kett, he desided that he will wait for the vaults to work to come back and go to areas it was too hot for the mako, the ship was on its way back to the nexus. Upon ariving shara left her bag, fulling intending to continue the ride with the pathfinder, and skped to her moms office. She runs over and hugs kesh ignoreing all the other people.

“mama! Im back from blowing shit up with grandpa drack!”

she laughs and pats her back. “ I hope that dosent inculde the planet.”

“well I did talk him out of it. So Ifryder will let me can I stay in the ship?”

“we will discuse it at dinner. Go see you friends. They have been asking about you.”

that night at dinner drack kesh shara and Ryder sat in kesh's room eating. Shara frowned and poked at the veggies.

“why do you do this to me mama, I want meat not these things. Tell her grandpa!” She says pokeing at the green mass with a fork.

“kids right, too much green. We need meat.” drack agrees.

“you know shara is a growing human child. She needs to hae veggtables.” she says with a sigh as ryder grins. “ I swear pathinder, I feel like ive got two pups sometimes.”

“i tried the same argument with my parents. Didnt work on them kid, I daught it will work on kesh. She is a smart lady.” ryder says.

“i know, its like killing a threshermaw, only once in a lifetime.” she pouts but then looks up and smiles. “ so can I join your crew o misfits? I may not look it but I am quite handy on tech and engines. Im also pretty hand fixing up stubern old krogan.”

“well if your mom is okay with it I dont see why not.” Ryder says wit ha smile. “ ocourse that means none of the ery dangerus missions.”

“ill trust my daughter with you ryder. Just know if she ends up dead I will hunt you down and eat you liver.” kesh says.

After dinner she was on drack back as they made their way back to the docking bay. Drack for his part isnt strain at all and is use to the looks as he had been carring her on his back since he found her all those years before.

“you know she is illing you hard ass reputation right?” ryder asks wit ha laugh.

Drack grunts. “ cant help it. I like the brat.”

shara laughs. “ just wait until mama gets her a mate! Ill have that new daddy wraped around my little finger in no time flat. Now adventure!”

upon re entering the ship she slids down dracks back and skips off the engine room and grins at the man there.

“Bro, im you new set of hands and brain.”

he turns and speaks with a accent. “ uh huh. Help me calabrate that console.” he says and ways his hand.

A few weeks later as they where headed to a new nav point before the ship shakes and she falls back knocking her head seeing stard before the ship stops and she curls into a ball. Im moments Gil was at her side with a rag pressed against her head.

“that was adoozy. Looks like Ryder did smething again. Lets get you to lexie.” he syas helping her up.

She smiles. “ you need to get a handle on you boy toy gil. He better hope this is gone by the time we get back or mama might hurt him.”

twently minutes later she sat on the table while lexie looked at her gash bother drack and ryder fretting over her each for a different reason.

“ oh man, you mom is gonna eat my liver.” ryder says.

“will you two please leave. You hovering is anoying. Its not even that bad, a few aplications of medigel and she will have a bairely noticable scar.” the asari doctor says

shara grins. “ ill get more proposals from krogans with a nice scar.”

“ill get more targets for my shot gun.”

“shoo. From what the salarian wa saying there is a nice planet to see.” shara say waing them off.

Once her head was seen to she heads to the crew corter and grabs a chang of clothes, a pair of shorts and a tank top and her now long white blondie hair braided back. Ryder leaves in full armor but no wepons. She watches as the doors open and a new kind of alian is beor eher eyes. Bright and beautiful. She watches as he leaves to talk to the leader. Peebee was beside her.

“yowza, those are some good looking aliens.”

“i know right?” she says wit ha grin. “ I hope they let us visit. Id love to lean more.”

“you grandpa know you like looking at pretty aliens?” she asks with a grin.

“hey aslong as its not a turian or a salarian he will be cool with it.” she says wit ha grin. “ besides ive got a few months before im a adult by human standereds and my rite wil happen soon after that. You know I dont even really know how old I am. I know I was between four and six when mama and grandpa took me in.” she says with a smile.

By the end of the day ryder returns with one of the aliens. She stares at him in awe, muhc like the first time she saw a asari.

“alright his is Jaal, he will be with us for a time while we work on a resure mission.” Ryder says.

She skips over and jumps onto ryder, much like she does drack as she sees him as a big brother. “ Scotty!”

he laugsh but holds her up looping hie hand around his wrist under her rear. “ Nakmore shara, what would you mother say about you flinging youself at me?”

she smiles. “ mama wouldnt care, she trusts you with me and grabdpa is here too. Besides you like my big brother now. Ive been talking with mama, Sara is doing fine.”

he smiles and sets her down. “ thank you. Now is this any way to act infront of our diplomatic guest?”

she lauhs. “ at lest I didnt act like grandpa and shoot him.”

ryder turns to drack. “ he he he, the look on that salraians face was worth it.”

he sighs. “ please act more like you mother.”

“i do not under stand. She isa human and he isa krogan. How is he her grandfather?” Jaal asks.

“well you see when I was between four and six my parents died on a really bad planet and I was left on my own. It was not fun but I managed to make friends wit hthe Vorcha. I was trying to steal this turians credit chit whe nu caught me and then grandpa and mama came and mama said I was hers now. It was funny watcher her glare down others when they sugest she give me to humans to raise.” she says wit ha smile. “ mama is scary. Im Shara.” she says holding her arm out to him.

He takes it he hand resy just below her elbow. “ you see mquite young. Wht is youe job on the ship?”

“well a little of every thing really. Mostly in the the engine room with gil, but I an a fledgling field medic. Lexie has also been getting me up to spead on alien anatomy so I may ask you strange questions. I hope they when this aliance works out, and with scotty I know it will, I can ask the questions to people who can explain it better.” she says wit ha smile.

“you are strange. But I do hope this workd out for every one.”

a few hours later after getting suplies from Aya she was I nthe small kitchen cooking dinner for the crew with music playing. Since Vetra had to eat destro foods she made a small playe for her and put her name and the rest she made beore she sent a ship wide msg. She turns and fins jaal standing wit ha amused look on his face.

“hello jaal. I hope this is good for you. They others normaly just come and pick theirs up and eat I ntheit corters or work stations. Then grandpa and I go to the vid com and call mama and eat with her. Though im sure she wouldnt mind missing one day, she is very busy and im not a child anymore. My Rite to adulthood is aproching.” she says as every one slowly fills In and takes plates.

“rite to adulthood?” he asks.

She nods and pics up two plates. “ lets go to you room and ill explain.”

three hours later they had moved past the many krogan rites and the simulartys to some of the angra to music and dancing. The angra like to socialize and are free with their feelings and affections. She tells him stories of growing up being raise by a completely different species and show him lots of the pictures on her omnitool.

“may I touch you what is the “ he motions to her hair.

She smiles and quicly un braids it and nods. “ hair. All humans have it. Its not just on our heads and comes in a wide varity of colours.”

he reaches out . “ where else could this hair posably be?”

she laughs. “ do you really want to know? I can send you vids and files that would beable to explain it much better then I can.”

“indeed I do. And perhaps I can ask our leader ifi might beable to do the same.” he says before he lifst the lock of hair up and presses it to his face. “ I think I enjoy the hair.”

she smiles and sends the vids and files. “ dont blame me if you look at humans diffrently. Now I hear we have a good trip ahead. My bunk is in the crew courters so if you want to talk just head on over.” she says standing and waving as she leaves and head to the kitchen where drack was snozing at the table she movers over and watchers.

“what you little pyjack?” he asks with his eyes closed.

“nothing old man, I was about to call kesh and have her throw you a wake.” she says with a smile.

“you like that new guy?”

“he is as fasinated with my hair as all the females back home where the first time they saw it. I sent him vids and files on the human body because he didnt belive we could have hair any place else. Even the dirty ones mama made me watch when I hit puberty.”

he laughs. “ poor guy. You enjoy picking on people as muc has I do.”

“you did help raise me. Now im going to shower then sleep. Lexie has me running drills in the morning and I have to help Gil reach the smaller places.”

Jaal pradictably was very jumping around her for the wek long trip to Havarel to help with somethings. She had moves a punching back to the side area I nthe engine room and walked out throug hth halls in just a sports bra and a ver yshort pait of shorts pulling her hair up into a hight pony tail before wraping her hands as both liam and peebee stop and stare at her.

“hot damn. Why does she have to be so hott?” liam asks.

“i know. But I thankfully get to shower with her.”

“i can hear you!” she calls in a sing song voice.

“well your should know better then to walk aroun in that. You are very atractive for a human you know.” peebee says with a smile.

“yeah yeah. Just remember I grew up with krogan. I dont have the same sence of beauty as most humans. Now shoo. I havent missed a work out since I was ten and broke my hand on grandpas face.”

a while later they land and ryder inited her out to see the planet. Jaal also came as wel las drack and and Cora. She skiped happily unti lshe saw a small flower patch and mover and squats infrnt of it wit ha smile, using her omnitool to take a picture of it.

“ are flowers so strange?” Jall asks standing beside her.

She smiles up. “ belive it or not, this is only the thrisd flower ive seen in person. Tuchunka, where I lived before was a deast planet with very little green. I might ask the leader here is I can take some back to mama or uncle vorn. He likes plants you know he would love this place and even aya.”

“i supose I have just grown acustemed to it. I forget how wonderful it is here.”

she stands. “ it is beautiful. The Angara are beautiful.”

he looks shocked but smiles. “ thank you. I am not sure what the human stander is but you are beautiful to me as well, your spirit is wild and free.”

“well thats just means your my friend now jaal. Now im going back to the ship so you can do the dangerus stuff.”

for the next few days they helped out on havarel before the ship was off again to vold, another planet where ryder was going to meet one of the resistancd leaders. Every one had mostly went to bed and she was in the shower whe nthe door opens and she sees jaal, naked. He stops and frezes.

“come in. im not shy though you have answer one of my questions about the angara.” she says oing back to washing her hair. Silance ollows before the water starts. When she turns off the water she uses her laser shaver to free her legs and arm pits of hair before deside to leave the bakini area for another day when she is alone.

“what is that device?” jaal asks as he turns the water off.

“its a laser shaver. I dont enjoy the feel of hair on my legs and under my arms. “ she says turning to him, her towel some how near where him. His eyes travel her body and land on the patch of hair between her legs and he flushes lightly and she smiles walking over and takeing her towl. “ I supose that asnwers my second question as well.” her eyes glance dow nto his semi hard member, much like a human only purple and much larger in gerth and length.

“what questions are those?” he asks watchng her wrap the towl around her body.

“what a male looked like naked and if one could find a female of another species sexualy atractive.” she syas before she smiles. “ dont worry. I wont tell drandpa.”

for the rest od the trip to vold jaal would stop talking assoo nas she entered the room and just watch her. It went like this for a week before ryder pulled her into his room and sat her down.

“okay this has to stop. What did you do to the poor guy?” he asks wit ha smile.

She sighs. “ nothing. I was showering pretty late and he came in and saw me and I told him its fine he can use the shower.”

“so you just saw him naked and he saw you and thats it? Really” he asks.

“yep. Though I could tell he liked what he saw. Do you want be to talk to him?”

“please. I dotn want him to be distracted on our missions. Also how did he look?” he asks.

“well he has a male organ and it is larger then any human I had ever seen. Ill let you know how it goes.” she says leaveing and heading to the room where he was. She knocks on the door and he calls to come in. as soon as she steps in and shurts the door he was stareing. “ Ryder asked for me to talk to you. I think he is worried I distract you.”

he sighs. “ I am sorry. This is new to me.”

she walks over and sits in a stool and motions for him to sit in the one infront of her. “ why dont we have a conversation and we can work out why you seem of facinated with me and not the other humamn girls on the ship.”

“you are more like the angara then I think we would like to admit. And I wil admit I find you quite atractive but am unsure on how I should proceed nor do I know how you feel.” he says.

She smiles. “well I do find you atractive so how about we become friends and you ask and ill answer any question you have if I can.”

“thank you. Perhaps we can begin to build a understanding between our people.” he says with a smile. “ do all female humans remove the hair from their bodies?”

“most do. Its a personal prefrance really.” she replies. “i did not see any hair on you so im going to asume the angara do not have hair.”

“ we have a fuzz that covers out skin.” he says holding out a hand.

She reaches out and runs her hand over his hand. “ its peach fuz. And its every where?”

“yes. What is the purpose of you chest?” he asks. “ the other humans and asari have them as well. Do they sever a pupouse?”

“well humans and asari carry our children right here.” she rest her hand on her stomach. “ they grow and as a way to feed them our breasts produse milk to sustaine them for up to three years. Now days men just like to look at them and try and shame us into hiding our bodies. I grew up with Krogen, they dont care about such things.”

“i see, the angra have simular things though they ar not as large nor made to feel shame about.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more Adorable Jaal....was wondering if i should add another person to Efra cuz i feel like he would be fun to mess with and while he is not as Adorable as Jaal he is sort hott in a Alien sort of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay , so just a warning this will have some Lyrics in it. they way i see the Universe inf Mass effect is practically ours just you know in the future.
> 
> songs used:
> 
> A Million Dreams from The Greatest Showman  
Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie

every day for meal time jaal and shara sat and ate while asking questions. He stopped starring after his questions where answered and they had even developed a teaseing friendship. Once at the new planet she refused to leave the ship, saying she was not meant for such cold weather. It took longer on this planet then the others but nearly three weeks after arriving they are headed out to save an import person to jaal and the angara. She was the get away driver so she sat in the mako waiting driving them to the facility and waited for them to radio back. Wearing a large coat she sat with the doors open and popped stray kett that where pouring out of the facility before they group plus another group of angar come out and she hits the last kett standing with the riffle over her shoulder.

“can we get off this fucking ice planet now?” she asks as they appear.

“i like this one. She has spunk.” the female anagra jaal was sporting says.

“i thank you pretty lady. I am Nakmor Shara I will be you driver this fine kett killing day. My buddy jaal tells me you are quite a learned women.” she says wit ha smile as she puts the rifle up as her jaal and the other pile into the mako and she heads back to the ship.

“that is what they tell me.”

“well you just sit back and enjoy the ride. Ill get us back to the ship in no time and then we will be on our way back to Aya. Maybe this time I can actually see more then just out the loading doors.”

orty minutes later the Moshe as she was called was in the med bay where both lexie and shara work on her wounds. Shara left and returned with a soup made from some of the vegetables from aya as lexie left her with jaal.

“ah! Shara has returned with food. She cooks quite well with never having seen our foods before.” Jaal says with a smile as he takes the bowl from her.

“i'm glad too see jaal has found a friend. I worry for him.” she says as jaal hands her the soup.

“well it was awkward at first but I think we have worked it out. You know boys, they see a pretty girl and they go a little crazy for a while. I think its true no matter if they are human or angara.”

she laughs. “ indeed that is true. I will see to it that you can come into the city. I would enjoy your company and It would amuse me to see the reaction of Efra.”

“oh another angara for me to befriend? Should I break the ice like I did with you jaal?” she asks.

He gasps and flushes. “no! Yes! If you I I need to be in the room.” he says quickly.

“how exactly did you begin you friendship?” she ask as she eats.

“well first it was my hair. Then I sent him vids and files on humans. We talked and then one day he walked into the shared showers and saw me completely naked and for weeks after every time I walked into the room he stopped and stared before ryder had be go speak to him and I answered any questions he had about my body. And he in turn answered mine. After we have become close friends.” shara says with a smile.

“i see. Might I ask you send me the same you sent him? I am Most curious. Though you do not seem to act like the few humans I have seen so far, more brash and open with your thoughts and actions.”

“i wasn't raised by humans. My Grandfather is Drack, the Krogan. My Mama took me in when I was really little, so little I don't even remember my parents and if im honest I don't even really know how old I am. I'm between 16 and 19. that is adult by human standards. In a few moments I have my rite to adulthood. I've asked Jaal to be part of my Krant as well as Ryder.”

“Krant? rite to adult hood?” she asks.

“its like a Squad or team. Back on Tuchunka you fight a thresher maw. The Shaman is looking for an appropriate Substitute. Now I will leave you to eat and rest. Ill check on how long until you are home and let you know.” she says with a smile.

She makes her way up to the bridge and head for Kallo. She leans over his chair with a smile. “ how is my favorite Salarian? Got a time line on when we will be docking at aya?”

he smiles and turns his head. “ uh huh. At most it will be a few weeks at least maybe one. Now what do you really want?”

she laughs and moves to sit across his lap arms around his neck. “ kally you are my very best friend. A little up tight but your a salarian so I forgive it.”

he grunts. “ and I forgive you brash behavior because you where raised by Krogen. Now what is it you want?”

“ when you have time can we jam in the cargo bay? Its been forever and left be honest, its fun.”

“very well. I will message you once I am ready.”

she smiles. “ Sweet.”

four hours later kallo appeared with a key bored and every one watch confused as they set up, shara moved a chair over with a Ukalahle and sat, drack stood above with gil and a few other crew. Jaal and the moshe appeared as soon as kallo had his key set up. He starts to play and a few minutes later she starts to sing a old song from earth.

“ I close my eyes and I can see the world that's waiting up for me, that I call my own. Though the dark, through the door, through where no one's been before but it feels like home.” she sings softly before she smiles and sings with more forse. “ they can say they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say they can say i've lost my mind. I don't care I don't care so call me crazy we can live in a would that we design.” she stand and dancing around kallo who shakes his head. “ cause every night I lie in bed the brightest colors fill my head, a million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be a vision of the one I see a million dreams is all it's gonna take. A million dream for the world we're gonna make.” ryder appear off to the side shaking his head with a smile.” there's a house we can build every room inside is filled with things from far away. Special things I compile each one there to make you smile on a rainy day. They can say they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say they can say that we've lost our minds. I don't care I don't care if they call us crazy runaway to a world that we design. Every night I lie in bed the brightest colors ill my head a million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the would could be a vision of the one I see a million dreams is all it's gonna take. A million dreams for the world we're gonna make.” She finishes and bows before kallo has to go back up to the cockpit and most every one else wanders off as the two angra walk down to her.

“you have a wonderful voice.” the Moshe says.

“thank you. Kallo is the only Salarian I actually like and he is pretty musical.” she says with a smile.

“i would like to hear more of these songs if you wouldn't mind.” 

POV Shara

i smile. “ of course. Please sit.”

both sit and i take the ukalie. “ how can I say this with out breaking? How can I say this without taking over? How can I put it down into words when it's almost too much for my soul alone? I love and I loved and I lost you I loved and I loved and I lost you o loved and I loved and I lost you and it huets like hell yeah it hurts like hell.” I play out the little instrumental, both anagar watching with eide eyes, the moshe in fascination and jaal in something I haven't seen before. “ I don't want them to know the secrets I don't want them to know the way I loved you I don't think they'd understand, no I don't think they would accept me, no I loved and I loved and I lost you I loved and I loved and I lost you I loved and I loved and I lost you and it hurts like hell yeah it hurts like hell. Dreams fight with machines inside my head live adversaries come wrestle me free clean from the war.” I look at jaal. “ your heart fits like a key into the lock on the wall I turn it over, I turn it over but I can't escape. I turn it over, I turn it over.” I close my eyes and finish softly. “ I loved and I loved and I lost you I loved and I loved and I lost you I loved and I loved and I lost you and it hurts like hell.”

“indeed you have the most beautiful voice I have heard in a long time. Thank you. Now I will return to the med bay and rest.” she says before she leaves jaal and I together.

I smile at him and set the instrument down. “ i'm glad she seems to be fine.”

“as am I.” he says moving forward. “ I wish to invite you to a tour of aya when we land.”

“i would enjoy that.”

the day we arrived on aya I dressed in a my backless halter dress in purple and decide to forgo shoes as they where bothersome and unneeded. I let my hair hand lose and meet the others at the exit and hang back as ryder and the others escort the moshe. Before they et too far the moshe calls for me.

“Shara. Please come, this is Efra.”

the angaran watches me as I walk over , his eyes hover my body before they rest on my eyes. “ hello.” I say.

He says nothing and turns with her and walks away. I move over to jaal. “ I don't that he likes me.”

he smiles and reaches out taking a lock of hair in his hand. “ give him time, i'm sure he will see in time that you are a good person.”

by night time I stood on the balcony of one of the buildings letting the cool wind blow my hair When I turn and find jaal. I smile as I turn.

“i am sorry. I promised you a tour of aya.” he says.

“its fine. Important things happen and i'm not more important then your fight with the kett.” I say before I turn to the view once more. “ this place is amazing.”

“what does your world look like?” he asks.

“well eos is pretty close. Before that was a station called omega one of the word crime filled placed in the milky way. Its a miracle that mama and drack found me and that i'm even alive. Look.” I press some buttons on my omni-tool and pull of a picture of the week I was adopted. “ this is the first week with mama.”

“you where so small.” he says softly.

“ well I was a child. No name or anything. I cant even remember what my biological parents look like. But after mama took me in i've never wanted for anything. Krogan raise their children in camps together with the females. The males never know for sure who their child is but will claim the one the mother puts before them. I thin the angara are similar in that aspect.” I say as the picture goes away.

“indeed this is true. The moshe wishes for you to join her efra and myself for dinner. She suggested you grandfather but I convinced her to wait, he can be a handful.” he says.

I laugh and walk over to him. “ yes, perhaps wait until ryder secured efra as patner in our fight. I would love to go swimming if there was a place for it.”

a hour later I sat between jaal and Effra with the moshe and ryder on the other side. I turn to the military leader. “ jaal tells me that you are quite the shot with a riffle.”

“i am.” he says simply, though his eyes slide to my hair.

I smile kindly. “ its hair. You may touch it if you like. Jaal was fascinated with it the first time we met.”

hesitantly he lifts a hand and takes a lock in his hands. “ if feels like silk. Do all humans have this?”

“yes, though there a many different colors and textures. We also have it in a variety of places.” as I say this jaal chokes and he face flushes. “ if you like I have files and pictures that might give you better idea. It will not hurt my feelings if you say no. i've already agreed to send them to the moshe.”

he moves his hand away from my hair. “ I will just look at them after the moshe. Than you.”

the rest of the dinner go well and ryder heads back to the ship and jaal offers to show me a place before he brings me back to the ship as well. We stop at a fountain.

“ this is one of my favorite places on aya. I wanted to show it to you.” he says softly.

I smile and stand on my tip toes before I press a light kiss on his lips. He freezes as I pull back. “ your wonderful.”

he moves his hands to my face. “ you are as well. Come I must return you to your grandfather.”

we stay on aya for a few more days before we need to head for the nexus. It will takes a few weeks to make it back so I decide to spend it with jaal. When we arrive I take his hand and show him around the station. I could feel the eyes, I was use to it because of how I grew up and how i chose to dress. I glare at every one, all look away before I get to the cultural exchange center.

“ill leave you here, this is the best place to learn about all o us that came from the milky way. I need to go see mama so ill be back here in half an hour and ill show you to where you can stay while we are on the station. Ryder said it could be a little bit with re fueling and re supply.” I tel him wit ha smile.

“thank you. I will study these.” he says with a light squeeze to my hand.

“ill take you to the lab and we can try somethings.”

she left him there and head up to where her mother would be. She waves at others as she passes and skips into the room bare footed, boots left on the ship. “ mama, i've come for a visit.”

“Shara. You look like you want to talk.” she says.

I sigh. “ I think i've developed feelings for Jaal. I don't know how to proceed.”

she laughs. “ finally you are interested in a mate! Do not worry daughter we will figure this out.” she says wit ha smile.

“how are things with uncle vorn? I like him.”

a few hours later I arrive back at the cultural exchange area. I walk in and see an asari batting her eyes at jaal. I push down the rock in my gut and walk over. 

“jaal! Are you ready?” I call.

He turns and smiles. “ yes. Let us go. How was your visit with you mother?”

“good. She was fascinated to hear about what we have done.” I say wit ha smile.

A few days after we leave the nexus Efra calls and speak to jaal and ryder. That night I head to his room and I step I and shut and engage the lock . He turns surprised.

“ah shara?” he asks.

I had decided that I was going to go for it. “ I have a question.” he nods. “ how does the angara start a relationship?”

“what do you mean?” he half whispers.

I move forward and I look into his eyes. “ I think we both know the answer to that.” I reach forward and take his face in my hands and look in to his silver cat like eyes. “ I would like to court you but I do not know the angaren customs. I don't want to do the wrong thing.”

he leans down and presses his lips to mine and pulls me closer by the waist. He pulls back from the kiss but keep me close. “ I also would like that.”

“good.”

“how would I court you?”

“well the females are the ones who chose but the difference is hat when krogen typically mate its only for reproduction. Though my clan has changed that, they now pair off.” I tell him As I step clover my chest pressed to his as I wrap my arms around his neck.

He hands rest on my hips as he looks down at me. “ and you wish to pair with me?”

I smile. “ yes. Do you wish to pair with me?” I ask softly looking into his wide expressive eyes.

He reaches up with one hand and reaches up to press against my cheek. “ I would very much enjoy that.”

I grin as I lean forward and press my lips to his in moments he pulls me tight to his chest and his hand finds it was into my hair the other sliding down to rest on the flesh of my ass. Then y back was pressed into the wall and he is lifting me up i wrap y legs around him and roll y hips into his. He breaks the kiss in a moan and buries his face int my neck.

“Shara, you excited me like no other has ever before. We must stop, at least until I can present you with the gift of my Courtship. So all can know you will me my one.” he says softly.

I unwrap my legs and slid down his body. “ very well. And I shall do the same. I will send a wave to the Moshe and ask her opinion on what would be a good gift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts? this is pretty much headed in a sort of Smutty story. ill try to remember to put on warnings and markers for all who want to skip ahead. please leave a Comment and Kudo if you are enjoying this, though ill probably keep posting is as i finish it regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you think? please let me know if you have any input on the Character development....i mostly wrote drack how i wrote Wrex because they are really Similar in lots of ways and well i have a small thing for grumpy Krogans.


End file.
